crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Miasma
Nate LawrenceA View to a Smell, codename Miasma, is an avatar and member of the Underdogs. He lives in Twain Cottage. He's in the class of 2010''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 6. He has some unspecified sort of spirit that gave him super-flatulence. His farts have actually wilted a ''plastic plantStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 1 and burned a hole into a couch. He has a preference for gas-producing food, like chili, beans and soda, which only exacerbates the problem, to the point that sometimes even his friends will keep him away. He also likes to "prank" much more powerful students by deliberately farting near them, making a frequent target of bullies. In February 2007, he pranked Venus Inc, meeting, destroying eight rolls of film''Odds and Ends: Part 2. It isn't known if this behavior is because of himself or his spirit. On the other hand, his noxious emissions afford him some level of protection -- most other students will try to keep some distance. They've actually installed a vent hood over his bed, to vent his nocturnal flatulence outside; his roommate bought Erlenmeyer a huge box of jelly donuts after it was installed, so Erl must have been involved. MID Equipment Nate does not consider himself a fighter, and does not carry much in the order of equipment. His "costume" for the Combat Finals consisted just of an old-style gas mask somebody left on his bed; his only holdout was a pocket lighter, which he used to ignite his emissions. This changed in the Spring Term, when he took Survival, and had several holdouts made for him by promising not to eat chilli or beans for a month. He now has gas grenades that contain a days worth of concentrated flatulance, which will eat through clothing and wires and is highly volatile. He also has sparkers that will blind opponents and set off his gas. His costume has also changed, now consisting of tough blue jeans, leather jacket and a domino mask (Odds and Ends Part 2). General Nate bought a pair of Fey shoulder angels from Peeper; Aquerna and Kamuro wrested them away from him, as being disrespectful.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 4 - Malakhim'' So then he gets shoulder angels which torque off the Uber-Jocks.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - Hashmallim For the Spring 2007 Combat Finals he was teamed up with Pristine, who was not happy about it. He did fairly well until the end when he panicked and caused a rather large and smelly explosion. Classes Fall 2006 *Powers Theory *Powers LabStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 3 Associations * Family: ** Father ** Mother ** Uncle Tommy ** Stepdad''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 5'' * Underdogs * Twain Cottage ** Unnamed roommate Possible other usage of codename There was a mention of someone called "Miasma" participating in a punitive mission with the Grunts at the end of A Single Fold. It's not certain who was this person, however. Context suggests it was Jobe, but Jobe does not use a codename. If it was Jobe, it was a one-time usage.A Single Fold References Category:Underdogs Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Avatar Category:Twain Cottage Category:Class of 2010